This Can't Be Good
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: You know that curiosity killed the cat…if that happened, then family feuds could be blown out of proportion! I had the fortunate (or unfortunate depending on the person) chance of seeing a treaty being signed. Let me tell you a bit about the treaty and the feud...


**This Can't Be Good**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Also, The Weasley and Malfoy family might not have been alive at this time, I can't tell how far back they go.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

You know that curiosity killed the cat…if that happened, then family feuds could be blown out of proportion! I had the fortunate (or unfortunate depending on the person) chance of seeing a treaty being signed. Let me tell you a bit about the treaty…

It was the Treaty of Paris (1259). The treaty was formed between Henry III of England and Louis IX of France on December 4, 1259. It ended the conflicts between Capetian and Plantagenet dynasties of over 100 years. The Capetian Dynasty's rulers were of the House of Capet that ruled the Kingdom of France from 987. The Plantagenet Dynasty's rulers were the House of Plantagenet that ruled England.

About 55 years before the signing of the treaty King John of England was forced by Philip II of France to give them Normandy by enforcing his claim that in 1202 the lands were forfeit. Then 13 years later in 1217 the Treaty of Lambeth was signed that was supposed to be a peace treaty between Prince Louis of France and John the King of England, but it was not the case since there were hostilities between the Kings of France and England until 1259.

That was when this treaty, the Treaty of Paris, was signed. King Henry acknowledged the loss of the Dukedom of Normandy but retained the Norman islands in the Channel because the King of England could hold the islands. Then King Henry had to agree to renounce control of Maine, Anjou and Poitou but keep the lands of Gascony and parts of Aquitaine as a vassal to Louis. Louis had to withdraw his support for English rebels and give Henry the bishoprics and cities of Limoges, Cahors and Périgueux and the annual rent for the possession of Agenais.

This caused problems with the two countries since it resulted in the English kings paying homage liege (feudal allegiance) to the French monarchs for territories.

Now we're getting to the problem. You see, the cities and land given to each country had two pureblood families, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. The Weasley's were native to England and the Malfoy's were native to France.

Well, the Malfoy's practically owned the city Limoges, which was given to England, so either they had to give up their citizenship to France and become part of England or they had to move. Before they could decide, the Weasley's moved into Limoges and took over the city which England bestowed upon them. That kicked the Malfoy's out of the Mayor's Manor and they moved to the new land given to France in Poitou in the city Poiters.

The Weasley's taking over their town and home was what started the feud between the families. The Malfoy's were not going to take the losing of their home hands down, not one bit. Not only were the countries still fighting with one another, but so were two pureblood families.

The fights started simple enough, formal duels. Members of a family would owl the other and challenge another in a formal duel. It was simple enough, fix a time and place and a non-member of either family would be the judge. Well, there were quite a bit of problems with that. The Malfoy's were firmly with gray-area spells and the Weasley's were either dark or light, depending on the family member. The Malfoy's lost most (especially when fighting with the dark members) so they switched from gray-area spells to dark-area spells, thus starting the Malfoy line to become a dark family. It wasn't before long before the non-member judges were tired of judging their duels that they had to do other things to attack the families.

For example, they started to tell stores to stop selling an item to them or switch their items (like in an apothecary) to cause injuries or death. And when that got tiring, they started to attack family homes. That was the most worrisome, it was like an all-out war between the two feuding families. Their neighbors didn't like how they kept getting into fights so they moved away, which in turn made both families the mayors of only themselves since everyone in their towns moved away. Then, like true idiots they blamed each other sending another round of nasty curses at each other.

Not every member of the families hated one another, some wanted the fighting (or feuding) to end, but some…some were in love. A young couple, a girl from the Malfoy's and a boy from the Weasley's were in love. They thought that if they could love, why not the rest of their families. So they announced their engagement to their families, which caused an outbreak.

One night, the Malfoy's brainwashed the girl by potions, charms, and curses to make her obey and be loyal to the Malfoy family (like she was supposed to) and to hate anything Weasley. She began to hate the man she loved and when the hate reached the peak she killed him, right in front of a family gathering. Once her love was dead she was broken of the enchantments and went insane because she killed him, with the killing curse no less. Her insanity caused her to send curse after curse at the Weasley family, trying to kill the rest of them but she only injured a lot before they stopped her with a cutting curse to the throat.

The Malfoy's were glad that a Malfoy wasn't associated with a Weasley, but were angry that she was killed by them. The Weasley's were pissed that the Malfoy upstart killed a member of their family and killing her didn't exact the revenge they wanted. Both families wanted the other to pay for killing a member of their family.

Slowly as the years went by the families dwindled to very low members until only the heads of both families being Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. The families still feuded but it was like petty rivalry at its best by them.

This goes to show you that giving land through treaties aren't always the best thing. Not only did the Treaty of Paris (1259) cause the Hundred's Year War, but also a family feud that lasted much much longer.

**~.~**


End file.
